


Art

by Lina_Crow_Kitten



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/pseuds/Lina_Crow_Kitten
Summary: To see a house that is now rightfully considered his property is more than a curiosity for Manco.
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer
Kudos: 6





	Art

To see a house that is now rightfully considered his property is more than a curiosity for Manco. He is the child of a single woman, from whom he inherited the longing and dream of a farm they never had.

The part of the house that was made of stone was painted by the children of the previous owner, obviously burdened with intelligence, because the images were reminders of the horrors of slave life. The Colonel said, shortly before the purchase, that this was one of the reasons why the family had to leave. Manco then did not immediately understand what the Colonel was talking about, and he answered an unasked question about the fact that the North – the less free will the citizens of a free country have.

Manco goes to the wall, which is painted with warm colors, and touches his fingers to the image of a dark-skinned woman with a child. He does not know whether the performance is beautiful, he is generally far from understanding art, but he likes it.

"Melissa Harris, the daughter of the last owner of the farm," Douglas approaches and examines the image with Manco, " her last exhibition in this state ended a few hours ago. It was stated, of course, that it was an exhibition of her alleged twin brother, but, apparently, everyone already knew the truth.

"Did you see it while you were at the Bank?" Manco asks, and turns around, frozen. Douglas had his mustache shaved off and was dressed in looser clothing. "You look younger."

"Yes, and ... Yes." I decided that I wouldn't need to fit the Colonel's image here.

"You're still a Colonel," Manco tells him, and reaches out he used to touch the wall and draws him an orange mustache in one smooth motion. "Finally, it won't tickle to kiss you."

"Boy, we've got our own farm now, and you're still a scoundrel."

_________  
Illustration in lina-crow.tumblr.com (I)


End file.
